Lifelong Changes
by kaithomas25
Summary: She moved from Florida. He's lived here his entire life. His best friend wants her. She wants nothing to do with him. He has a secret, he's not willing to tell anyone. She's here for a reason, she just doesn't know it yet.
1. New School

**AN: So I totally got this idea last night when I was reading BTR fanfics. So, um, yea. Chapter 1**

"Um…..thanks." She said to the administrator who had handed her her new schedule. She didn't like moving, she was sure no one did. She was sick and tired of being called "New Girl". She hated it. She rolled her eyes. She roamed the halls, trying to find her locker, where her guide would meet her. After half and hour of searching, she finally found it. She started to open her locker. She thought back to her old school. Her friends, her boyfriend. She had broken it off because she didn't think a long distance relationship would work. She opened her locker, and placed her books and everything in there, just at the bell rang. Her guide wasn't here yet, so she just stood there.

"Hey, are you from Tennessee? Cause you're the only ten-I-see." She looked up. A boy with chocolate brown eyes, and brown hair was smiling down at her. She judged him to be about 6'1.

"Actually I'm from Florida, where it's to hot for you." She slumped against her locker.

"Fiesty. I like it." He smiled. She rolled her eyes. A teacher stood in a doorway.

"MASLOW! Get to class."

"I'll see you later." This Maslow kid said to her.

"I doubt it." She muttered. The teacher looked at her.

"Are you new?" She nodded. "Waiting for your guide?" Again she nodded. He nodded and walked back into his classroom. She sighed. She hated missing class. Ten minutes later, a boy with blonde hair and green eyes ran up to her. She looked at him.

"What's your name?" He asked a little out of breath.

"Alex." She said.

"Alright cool, I'm your guide." She nodded.

"Where have you been?"

"Oh, uh, family stuff."

"Oh."

"Yea, I'm Kendall by the way."


	2. Beginning to be Friends

**Chapter 2**

**AN: Sorry chapter 1 was so short. I know the general jist of the story, just not what's gonna happen in each chapter. So, yea enjoy!**

"Let me see our schedule." Kendall said, sticking his hand out. "I assume that we have the same schedule, considering I'm your guide, but I want to make sure." Alex handed him her schedule, looking around the hall.

"Are the teachers not gonna care that we're late?"

"Hm? Oh, it's your first day, they will only care tomorrow, and every day after that. We have every class together. So, our first class is AP Lit with Ms. Stephens. She's awseome, you're gonna love her. Let's go." Kendall led her up the stairs to the third floor, to room 304. Kendall walked in with Alex in tow.

"Ms. Stephens, we have a new student." He announced at the top of his lungs. She turned around. She had brown hair in a pixie cut, and looked to be in her late twenties. She looked unamuzed at Kendall's interuption.

"Let me see your schedule Ms…"

"Scott. Alex Scott."

"Alright Ms. Scott, you can sit next to Mr. Maslow." She walked over to the boy who had hit on her in the hallway earlier.

"Hey Tennessee." He whispered. She glared at him. "Why don't you let me show you around?"

"Mr. Maslow! Something you would like to share with the class?" Ms. Stephens looked away from her lesson.

"No, Ms. Stephens."

"Good, let's continue then. Please turn to page 1 in The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald. Alex, you can share with James." She looked over James' shoulder for the entire class, trying to ignore the fact that every once in a while he would look over at her and smirk. She focused on the literary genius who was F. Scott Fitzgerald. She had read the book last year, and was looking forward to reading it again. When class was over she met Kendall at the door.

"Ignore James, he'll get the message soon enough." She nodded.

"He a friend of yours?"

"Unfortunitly."

"I heard that!" James shouted across the hall.

"You know it's true!" Kendall shouted back. "So we have five minutes to get to Pre-Calculus with Mr. Doyle. You're lucky you got all the good teachers this year. Mel, Mr. Taylor, Mr. Fulford, Ms. Hanson."

"Have you had them before?"

"Only Mr. Taylor and Mel. Mel will rip your head off if you call her anything other then Mel. Mr. Taylor is a very interisting guy. He's awesome though. You have him for both Trebels and DooWop Singers. How'd you even get into DooWop Singers? You have to audition for him sepretly."

"I already did. I auditioned for him as soon as I learned I was moving here and attending this school. He let me audition because he thought I was good."

"Well, lets hear you sing." She shook her head. "Please?"

"No Kendall. Not here." He sighed.

"Guess I'll hear you sing later won't I?"

"Um, I guess?"

"Me, James, and our other two friends, Logan and Carlos, are also in DooWop Singers. We make up the tenor section. What voice part are you?"

"Tecnically I'm a lyricist soprano, but in choirs I sing Alto."

"You're a what?"

"A lyricist sporano."

"I have no idea what that is." She looked around and whispered,

"Don't worry, neither do I. It's just what my vocal teacher told me." He smiled at her. They ended up sitting next to each other in math class, where Kendall managed to stall Mr. Doyle for the entire class period. Alex couldn't stop giggling. During drama, Alex met Logan and Carlos. Alex and the four boys sat in a circle sharing stories about their summers. She learned that Carlos loved wearing his helmet absolutely everywhere, no matter how the other boys told him that he shouldn't, Logan was the brains of the group, and he was most likely going to graduate top of his class. James was the pretty boy. He had a lucky comb, and wouldn't go anywhere without that. Kendall was the most down to earth of the four.

The boys learned that Alex's ex boyfriend was a year younger then her, and a theatre kid. He was very eccentric, but also very loveable. She had met him while they were in Guys and Dolls together, him playing Nathan and her playing Adelaide. That got all four of the boys curious. They wanted to hear her sing. They were the only people in the auditorium, and after ten minutes of all four of them bugging her, she finally relented.

"Fine, fine. I'll sing for you. Just get off the stage." All four of them went and sat in the audience. Kendall turned on the stage lights, and turned the house lights off. Alex took a deep breath and started singing Adelaide's Lament, from Guys and Dolls. When she finished, she looked to see all four of the boys staring at her with open mouths.

"That was really really good Alex." Logan said.

"No wonder you got into DooWop Singers!" Carlos commented.

"Are you auditioning for a solo song in the Cabaret?" James asked. Kendall just smiled at her, and she couldn't help but smile back.


End file.
